Black Midnight
by hopelesslyAddicted215
Summary: Post Eclipse. SPOILERS! Bella is turned into a vampire and the Volturi finds out. What's going to happen? Rated T just to be safe...
1. WHAT?

_I'm co-writing this with my friend who also shares my account!! We are both VERY addicted to __Twilight__!!! PLZ REVIEW and tell us what you think, even though I might not reply right away!!!! You're not being ignored; I just don't go on my e-mail very often… this is our first fanfic EVER!! So go easy on us!!!!_

**WHAT!?!?!**

**Ch. 1**

**BPOV**

I sat in Edward's Volvo shivering out of control. No, it wasn't because I was cold, I was shivering with nerves. Right now I wouldn't mind having one of Jasper's doses of calmness. My fiancé sat besides my, calm as always. We were about to tell my dad, Charlie.

The first thing I noticed when I walked through the door was the smell; it didn't smell very appeasing, which was an understatement. It smelled pungent, like something wasn't cooking right—something was burning.

"Oh no, just great! I told Charlie not to even try after the spaghetti incident!" I groaned. Beside me, Edward chuckled. I guess he had figured it out too. As if on cue, we both turned and walked toward the kitchen.

"Hey kids!" Charlie greeted us brightly, like a little child who knew he was doing something he wasn't suppose to.

"Hello, Chief Swan." Edward answered in a polite voice.

"Dad, what is it _this _time?" I demanded.

"Nothing. Can't a father cook for her daughter for once?" I stared at him suspiciously.

"Well… um… uh… Dad?" I asked. "Can we talk to you, just for a sec? Charlie looked from me to Edward. Now he was the one that was suddenly suspicious.

"Suuurreee…," he drew out the word making it several syllables long. "Just let me put this chicken in the oven." Charlie held out a plate of black, soggy, breaded mass. I wrinkled my nose, hoping we didn't actually have to eat that. I let Edward lead me to the family room. A minute later Charlie joined us.

"Talk away," he declared.

"Well, uhh…. um," I stuttered. Then, I cleared my throat and tried again, starting lamely, "Edward and I wanted… to, uh, tell you…," I sent a pleading look to Edward. 'Help me!!!!' I mouthed.

"What Bella's trying to tell you, Mr. Swan," he said, taking over my useless attempt, "Is that she and I are engaged."

_Tell us what you think!! Please review if you want the next update!!! We need 3 reviews, THREE is a tinsy-weensy little number... but seriously we want to know what you guys think! Even if it's just one word... REVIEW! _


	2. Decision

_Ok… second chappie. Sorry it's so short. The next one will be longer. Promise… and as always REVIEW!!!_

**Disclaimer****: Stephenie Meyer owns all… I wish I owned **_**Twilight**_** though… I'd be rich! No need to worry about college funds then…**

**Decision**

**Ch. 2**

**BPOV**

Charlie stared at me mouth agape, his face drain of color. After that he fell over. Seriously. As soon as he heard Edward say those words, he simply collapsed into my lap.

"Oh…my…gosh…," my eyes widened in fear, "Ohmigosh, Charlie…," I sobbed, hoping he would be alright. I gave a jolt causing Charlie to fall on the floor. Edward leapt from his position on the couch next to me, with a slight smile dancing on his lips, went to help my dad. He instructed me to get some ice, and I jumped up to do as bid. I put some on Charlie's temples and Edward fanned him with a book. Charlie woke up and stared at me while he was on the floor. I noticed a red welt on his head where it hit the ground.

"What time is it?" he muttered. Hmm… maybe he'll get amnesia and forget all about how biased he is toward Edward, and maybe, just maybe, he'll allow us to get married! Then, recovering himself he started shouting. "Bella Swan you are not getting married!!! What will your mother think!? What will Jacob think!?!? What will I think!!?!??" he added, each thought was screamed louder than before. Well, there goes that thought. I glared at him and whispered in a fierce voice,

"No, Dad, _listen _to me, just for a minute if you will, and then you don't have to hear another word I say for the rest of eternality. I… love…. Edward. I would not and could not live without him. You saw how I was without him—

"Unfortunately, I know just a little too well!! What is he leaves you again?" Charlie bellowed, his face turning slightly purple.

"Chief Swan, leaving Bella was a mistake, the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life. It was just as horrifying for me as for her, perhaps ten times worst. I swear that I will never make that mistake again. I won't leave Bella; I'll stay with her for my whole life, unless she is the one that wants me to leave." Edward's eyes filled with unlimited pain. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it with my might.

"I forgive you… I never held a grudge against you in the first place," I murmured under my breath, too soft for Charlie's human ears to hear, but I'm sure Edward caught on to every word. "Please, Dad, think it over. I hope you agree to this marriage because if you don't I might just marry him anyways." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

After my little speech Charlie was stunned to a silence that felt like forever. He looked at me and sighed, seeing that I was stubborn in standing where I was.

"Bella, I only want the best for you, like any father would. I know I haven't been a good father so far, but I don't want you to make the same mistake your mother and I did." He moved his gaze to Edward. After another long, dragged out sigh he said, "Take good care of her, Edward. She's special."

"I know that! She's special all right!" Edward proclaimed and with slight amusement in his voice he added, "You have no idea how special." Then, in an all-serious tone he added, "Sir, I will take care of her to the best of my abilities." Charlie tried to smile like he believed Edward, but Edward and I both could tell it was forced.

_Since you guys filled our request of three so easily, we're going to ask for 5 reviews this time. I'm REALLY sorry that this chapter is so short!!! _


	3. Gifts

_Hey people! Enjoy this chapter, it's our longest yet!!!!_

**Gifts**

**Ch.3**

**BPOV**

Soon after, Edward drove me to his house telling me that he had a special surprise waiting for me. Oh great, the last time that I ended up getting engaged. As soon as we pulled up to his house, I saw it. A Jaguar! A royal blue car, for me! I was stunned, and I didn't know weather to be furious or pleased. I loved the car, but to buy such an _expensive _car was a bit over the top… besides I liked my old truck just fine.

"It's an early wedding present from me…" Edward said awkwardly. I smiled at him, tipped me face, and kissed him.

"It's wonderful," I murmured, even though I didn't appreciate the fact that he had spent so much money on me. As we approached the front door I spotted Alice perched on the steps. When Edward and I appeared, she ran over to us.

"How do you like your new car?!?" She practically shouted into my ear as she danced over.

"Um, it's… great." I finished lamely, not quite finding the right adjective to describe how I felt. I was trying hard to be enthusiastic about this whole thing.

"Come inside!" She chirped, ignoring my cry of doubt. "I need to show you something." She grabbed my hand and led me to her room. There I saw over 30 shopping bags, all of them overflowing with clothes. Alice skipped over to her couch, cluttered with brand name, preppy store bags. There were Abercrombie, Abercrombie and Fitch, Hollister, American Eagle, and one bag I saw hope in; Gap. All of the other bags were from stores I absolutely hated! "These are for you!" she announced happily. I groaned in objection.

"But Alice—" I started to whine, and she cut me off.

"Now that you're going to live with us, you need a decent wardrobe. I've put up with it until now, and I won't live with it for the rest of eternality. Besides this is the best way to start a new life style!"

I stared at her my mouth ajar. Nothing came out but an "Uhgg…" as I attempted to say something.

Her laugh, which tinkered like bells, spread though the room. "Just kidding! Jeez, Bella you're really fun to tease."

"You mean these clothes aren't all for me?" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of course not, silly! The one Gap bag is for me and Rose." She clarified. I could feel my eyes start bulging out again. "Anyways I thought you would like a new wardrobe… so you can impress people and be like a real married human…" Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Alice, do you seriously a married human would wear something from _Abercrombie_?!? Real married humans don't wear miniskirts or skintight jeans! And real married humans definitely do not need an entire new wardrobe!!" I said with a heavy emphasis on the words 'do not'. "Anyhow, I'm not going to be a married human for long," my tone quieted as I gently reminded her. This was a touchy subject, and I was sure Edward was somewhere eavesdropping.

"True," she said nonchalantly and shrugged. She presumed to torturing me and pulled out a pair of navy blue jeans out of an American Eagle bag. She dug into several more bags, by now the entire couch was overflowing with clothes. You could barely see the color of the couch!

"There, go try these on," she said preoccupied, still looking for something. "Ah, ha!" She exclaimed triumphantly, holding a black halter top. This, too, she piled on to my arms. "Now go try this on! I can't wait until Edward sees you!" she gushed excitedly, pushing toward her bathroom.

_Poor Bella... REVIEW!!_


	4. Makeovers

_First, I AM REALLY, REALLY sorry that we haven't updated for SO long:'( We had a HUGE writer's block and all the things for school... so yeah... but now it's WINTER BREAK!!! So, we'll update more now!!!_

_Second-- Yea!!!! A REALLY long chapter!!!!! Thanks to all that reviewed, you have no idea how exciting for us to be getting reviews. You have no idea how encouraging it is to know that SOMEONE actually reads our story!!! _

_O.K. one more moment, I hate long A/Ns... I am tired of referring to my friend as 'my friend' so we're going to have pen names :). My pen name is __**Alice**__, and hers is __**Angela**__:D _

**Disclaimer****: As usual, nothing is owned by us. **

**Makeovers **

**Ch. 4 **

A minute later, I stood before Alice. She surveyed me with critical eyes and sighed.

"You're fine Bella…," she paused putting her don't-you-feel-sorry-for-me face; whatever was next it was something that I didn't like, "But let me do your hair!" Alice's eyes immediately lit up at the thought, and at the same time I groaned. Before I could do anything more, Alice was at my side. Quick as lighting, she pulled out my ponytail. At the same time she was guiding me to her dresser and with an "oomph" I sat down in her chair, none too willingly. She rapidly began working on my hair. She put it up in a loose bun, my hair was "artfully" (as Alice put it) arranged, a hair loosened there and a couple tucked in here.

"Done?" I asked impatiently for the umpteenth time.

"Bella, Bella, Bella you really have to learn to be patient," she scolded, "But I suppose being a vampire naturally makes you patient because you have all the time in the world," she rummaged through her millions of drawers in her dresser. How does she even remember what things are in which draw? Oh, right… vampire memory. "Which color do you want to wear?"

"Hmm? Aren't I already wearing something?" I asked thoroughly confused, I was already wearing clothing that she picked out.

"It's for your lips, silly!" Alice laughed, "You should wear this pale, glittering pink. Pale skin doesn't look good with vibrant lips," she stated, deciding for me. Then, she proceeded to give me a manicure_ and_ a pedicure. She was _really _going overboard with this, as always.

An hour and a makeover later, I walked down the stairs, barefoot. My toenails shimmered with the light and had a slight silver look to them. It was my favorite part of my makeover because it reminded me of how vampire skin looked in sunlight. I descended down all other 12 steps okay, but on the last step I tripped and lost my balance. I braced myself for the tumble that came afterwards, but I felt two steely arms grab me around the waist. Sitting for so long didn't help my already helpless balance.

"I was waiting for you down here…," Edward whispered into my ear, making me shiver. His eyes finally seemed to register in what I was wearing. "You look lovely," he sighed into my ear. Again I shivered with pleasure and pressed myself closer to him. He used his icy finger and tilted my lips to meet his. I finally broke away gasping.

"Look… at…wh…what Alice did… to me!" I pouted, but I still was so dazed I couldn't tell right from left.

Edward chuckled, "It has some advantages," eyeing my bare shoulders. I glared at him.

"Edward, look at me! I look like a Barbie doll! I _am_ a personal dress-up doll for Alice! Have you seen what she bought yet?!?" Edward laughed again.

"You know Alice loves dressing people up," he said, "Don't worry—you look just fine, love."

Just then, Esme walked in. "Edward, Carlisle wants to talk to you. And Bella can you come with me for a minute?" Her soft eyes gleamed with love and excitement. We both nodded, none of us could resist saying no to Esme; she was just too gentle and loving. I was led by Esme up the set of stairs I just tripped down. She showed me to a door, and we walked inside. I gasped. It was gorgeous like anything the Cullens owned. The side of the house that was entirely made with glass looked out on the dense trees of the forest and a slithering silver river. The walls were painted a soft sand brown that was like a memoir of Phoenix's deserts. There was also a comfy looking bed with sheets a tint darker than the walls, and a matching chocolate-colored couch.

"Do you like it Bella, dear?" Esme softly inquired, afraid interrupt my thoughts.

"I love it," I whispered, feeling tears in my eyes.

"Then, it's yours," she declared, "Don't argue with me. I refurnished it especially for you."

"Oh, Esme, thank you," I rushed over and hugged her; we embraced for a moment. I rested my chin on her shoulder, being slightly shorter than her.

"Now I'll let you on a little secret. Bella, this room is adjacent to Edward's. There's a secret stairway that leads you to his room. This room will be yours before you get married, and you can use it whenever, for whatever purpose." I nodded too emotional for words and stepped onto the fluffy russet-and-navy colored rug. I padded towards a door, for once as silent as a vampire, thanks to the thick rug. Behind the door was a gigantic walk-in closet, its walls were painted cornflower blue. I was astonished to see there were already piles of clothes in there, hanging from millions of hangers.

"Alice hung up the clothes she bought for you earlier," Esme's voice came from behind me.

"Oh, that's fast. Even for a vampire!" I exclaimed, turning towards her. "Thank you for doing all this for me, I don't just mean this room either, thank you for being there when I needed you," I could feel the waterworks starting up again, my voice was choked on the last part, "You guys all did so much for me, even going as far as risking your lives…"

"Bella, I promise, we were never in such danger," Esme assured me, "Besides, you are truly already part of our family." I got a warm, fuzzy feeling in my stomach, and soon it spread from head to toe. Esme was really feeling like a mother to me; I finally have a family that isn't broken.

_Okay, you know what to do. Press the button, and ...REVIEW!!!!!! Can we have 5 reviews? Pretty please with a cherry on top?_


	5. Trapdoor

_**A/N**__: Hey! Alice here! Sorry this took longer than planned to get out. I didn't like how we started this so, I didn't know how to keep writing it. BTW I'm the one that usually does all the editing and A/N's and stuff. Angela has been out-of-town for a week or so, and it was just me and the computer___

**Trapdoor**

**Ch. 5**

I walked side by side with Esme to Carlisle's neat and tidy office. When I entered I immediately could tell that Carlisle, Edward, and Alice were having one of their little mental conversations.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded with a playful pout, "I want to know." A sly smile crossed Edward's gorgeous face.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Aww… now you just made me more curious!"

Raising a bronze-colored eyebrow he cautiously said, "Wedding plans; there seems to be a complication. We have our wedding on a sunny day."

Immediately my playful mood disappeared. A scowl replaced my smile. "What?" I growled in disbelief. "On all of the days to be sunny it's_ that day_?? That can't be happening! Over half of our guests are vampires!!"

"Don't worry, Bella," Alice chirped, "I've got it all covered!"

"Ok… if Alice's got it covered, do we need to talk about it any longer?" I begged to be let out of this torment. Wedding plans were my most hated subject.

"Well," Edward answered, "I don't think you would want Alice to take control of _everything. _It would be an "Alice"- themed wedding, you know how she get out of control when it comes to planning." At this Alice glared at Edward and threw a neat little punch which Edward barely dodged. I suppressed a giggle; mentally picturing Edward in a hot pink tuxedo covered with flowers and glitter. He would probably manage to look breath-takingly handsome anyhow. Once again, I was really glad that I was the exception to Edward's talent.

"Bella, how come you're so agreeable today?" Edward asked, I must have looked confused because he added, "First, the clothes and now the room…" Ohhh, he must have been reading Esme's mind.

"Well…," I paused. Why did I agree? "I am going to have to put up with this for the rest of eternity, and I am going to be your _wife_ soon," rolling my eyes at this part, "…I should just start accepting gifts now, but don't take advantage don't take advantage of this good mood. Don't you start showering me with expensive gifts! Esme's gift makes sense; I could always use another room, and the clothes, well, I didn't want those, but you know Alice," I sent a glowering look at Alice, who in turn smiled at me like an angel, "She won't take 'no' as an answer! Now I am already to my limit and if you shower me with more gifts I will spontaneously combust! I'm pretty sure you don't want your bride in pieces, do you?" I inquired, playfully.

My favorite crooked smile crossed his face. He raised his hands in surrender. "Bella, love, if I wanted you to be in pieces it would've happened a long time ago." He leaned his face closer to mine, his sweet breath intoxicating me. "…And I wouldn't be about to live, either…" he whispered softly, adorably in my ear.

"Why don't you two turtledoves go explore Bella's new room?" Esme suggested, coyly, like her innocent suggestion had a different meaning.

"That's a fine idea, Esme," then turning towards me, he said "Let's go Bella," with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Ok!" I agreed happily and readily. We skipped, or I attempted to skip, but tripped every few steps, to my room at the Cullens'.

Feeling a twinge of adventure I suddenly turned toward Edward and said, "Supposedly there's a secret passageway to your room so I would be able to go to your room at anytime," I suppressed a giggle, thinking of finding him half-naked, "Do you care to find that hallway for me?" He laughed and led me to the bed. I stared at him wide-eyed, incredulous. "Are you hinting that the secret trapdoor is _under_ the bed?!? How am I supposed to fit there?? I can't possibly crawl into that _place_ and stay alive!" Edward chuckled again.

"I'll carry you then," With that being said, he hooked his hand under the bed, lifted it and put it down not only single-handedly, but noiselessly as well. "And I will make sure you stay alive."

"Impressive," I said the word dripping in sarcasm. I crossed my arms across my chest pretending to be unimpressed.

"It didn't have any effect on you," he pouted, pretending to be upset, "Well, if that doesn't then this surely will." Without a warning he picked me up and kissed me, crushing me to his chest. He pulled me back and studied my face, "Yup, definitely, I can hear your heart rate soaring," Edward mumbled into my hair, dropping me to the ground.

"Hey!" I protested, not wanting to let go. He picked me up again, bridal style, and descended down the steps. "Thank you, my gorgeous, strong, handsome vampire for keeping me alive. You have come to rescue your damsel in distress," tracing my finger around the perfect shape of his lips. He just smiled and held me tighter as if he never wanted to let go. I shaped myself to him and let him know I wanted to say there forever too.

_Remember, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please insert image of Alice's best begging face _


	6. Preparations

_Before I forget, since I have been for the last couple of chapters:_

**Disclaimer:**** We do not now, and will never in the future own **_**Twilight. **_**Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Preparations**

**Ch.6**

"ALICE!!!! Stop! For one minute, PLEASE!" I yelled. Gah! Wedding plans, be very glad you do not have a four foot ten vampire bugging you about them every, single moment of the day. I guarantee it's the fastest way to get killed.

"Bella? Are you mad at moi?" Alice said in a pitiful whimper, putting on her best puppy face yet.

I sighed.

"Alice…, no, I'm not mad you, but I am about to explode. This is the ten millionth time you have asked me to choose colors that look the same to me. I don't hope you know I don't have vampire vision yet. I'm at the end of my rope, my patience is wearing out," I was exasperated. Alice pouted. And like always, whenever she does that pout you just have to agree to whatever she wanted.

"Ok, ok. I choose that color," I pointed to whichever one was nearer to me. It was a girly pale pink, but then, the other one wasn't much better.

Alice grinned. "That's my favorite too," she said. I couldn't help but grin back; her smiles should seriously be considered as a contiguous disease.

"At least we agree on something," I mumbled, but of course Alice could hear every word. I glanced down at her planner. In a big red circle it had the date of the wedding circled. Uh-oh. It was only a week away. I could feel my palms start sweating, nervous at the thought. Where did all that the time go? I asked myself. It's such an old-fashioned phrase, but it was the best way to describe how I felt. I hardly got any sleep at all these last few weeks. I constantly had to run errands regarding the wedding! I picked out bridesmaid dresses, flowers, and even balloons! On top of that Jacob goes missing! Do normal brides, who didn't have a family of vampires to think of and a werewolf as a best friend, get this stressed out?!?! I feel like fainting, and I swear, I grew a couple gray hairs. But, at least, I was the only one who was this stressed. Esme couldn't be happier, seeing that Edward had finally found a mate, and wasn't the lone-man-out anymore. Alice was Alice, burying her head in her party plans. But Edward, he acted as if he was on cloud nine this whole week! He could beat the record of the happiest person (or vampire) on the planet, but I'm content just to see him happy.

On the night before my wedding I got the jitters. I woke up with cold sweat dripping from my forehead.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward murmured from his seat, concern in his dark eyes. I made a mental note to get him to go hunt.

"Nothing…," I said, blushing, just a tinsy bit.

"I can see you blushing, just tell me," Edward was tone was slightly amused and annoyed, probably because he couldn't read my mind. Stupid vampire senses.

"Well…," I paused slightly embarrassed, "ummm… I have the before-the-wedding-jitters." A confused look crossed Edward's angelic face. "It's when the bride gets nervous before her own wedding," I quickly clarified.

"What is there to be nervous about?" Edward's sweet breath whispered into my ear, his strong arms encircling my waist.

"Lots of things, like whether or not everything is prepared, whether Renee is going to behave herself and not pass-out, or something drastic like that, where in this world is Jacob, and what if you don't love me anymore after I marry you," I took a deep breath and continued, "Also, there's--," Edward cut my senseless ramblings off by putting his finger on my lips.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Alice will take care of most of those things, but I, personally, assure you that I will love you _forever_," he then brought his flawless face less than an inch away from mine and crushed his icy lips to mine. He kissed me so passionately I thought my heart would burst from over use.

"Edward," I murmured breathlessly pressing my cheek against his cold one, "Let's do it. My last wish. Now, before the wedding." Edward immediately tuned to an unresponsive stone.

"No!" He growled, pushing my face away. I couldn't help but feel rejection wash through me again. He must have seen it in my eyes. "Bella, it is taking every ounce of self-control I have in my body. It doesn't help when you are so eager. Please, it's just one more day, after we get married. You promised," his eyes were wild, an untamed fire, blazing with emotions.

"All right," I whispered, my will melting away.

_We were SO tempted to leave it a cliffie!!! Well… I, Alice, was anyways. Make sure to thank Angela, she's not that evil!! ___


	7. Makeup

_A/N- Sorry this took so long to get out!!! We had to study for finals… ____ I just finished finals this Friday… I know, lame excuse…_

**Ch.7**

**Make-up**

I woke up with my heart beating abnormally fast. I swear I could hear the wedding bells ringing, but, there's always the possibility I was going crazy. Today was _the _day. I would change my status permanently—I wouldn't be single anymore. I would always have another half-- not that I mind having Edward as my other half.

"Edward?" I called.

"Right here," he answered appearing out of nowhere and enveloping me with his arms.

"Do you know what today is?" I inquired playfully, knowing, even without his perfect vampire memory he would never let it slip his mind.

"How could I forget? I've been looking forward to this day since my very existence…," he breathed into my ear.

Abruptly he started chuckling.

"What? Did I miss some important joke at my expense?" I demanded.

"Alice just screamed at me for dilly dallying with you this morning. She said, and I quote, 'You will have plenty of time to play with Bella later.'" I blushed a new shade of red at this thought. "Oh, and she also specifically mentioned for you not to change into your "ugly" clothes," I glared at him; he shrugged and said, "Just transferring the message."

"Wait, does that mean I go to your house in my _pajamas_?!?! Is Alice crazy?? One second let me rephrase that—_she_ is crazy, but does she think _I_ am? I won't leave this house dressed like this. And what about Charlie?" I was getting very stressed about the looming threat of an Alice makeover, _again_. Edward, however, found my distress amusing.

"Bella, relax. Alice saw you writing a note telling Charlie you're over at our house. He was fine with it because he completely trusts her." I rolled my eyes.

"And he doesn't completely trusts you?"

"I can hear his doubts about me."

"But you're my fiancé! How can he not trust you, and let me marry you?" I was bewildered.

"He's glad to see you happy," Edward's voice was soft, "We'd better hurry. Alice is getting impatient," he drew closer to me, "I promise we'll take a very private route to our house," His voice was slowly intoxicating me with every word. My head was swimming; he was dazzling me again. Maybe when I became a vampire I'll build immunity to it… "Okay…," I mumbled incoherently. Before I was even finished, I was scooped into his arms.

------- (This is suppose to be a rose!!)

"Are you done yet?" I was exasperated. Alice picked up yet another brush out of her array that covered her entire dresser.

"Bella, when I'm done with you, you're going to be a masterpiece!"

"Great…," I said with my voice dripping in sarcasm, "I can't wait to be demoted from a runaway bride to your most beautiful artwork." Alice could be so difficult some of the times. Wait-- she's _always_ difficult.

"Bel-la you vell be de prettiezt bride in de histore ov bridez. Mwa." Alice blew a kiss at me to finish off her presentation of her French accent.

"And what if I end up looking like Bridezilla?" I couldn't help but giggle at that thought. A perfect groom and a monster of a bride.

"…the finishing touches…" Alice mumbled to herself ignoring my comment, "…and DONE! I must say, I have out dome myself. Come look at yourself."

I was almost afraid to look into the mirror. When I peeked at my reflection, I finally knew how Mia must have felt in the movie Princess Diaries. My mouth was open like a cod fish, gaping. I must have stared for more than a full minute before a coherent thought was able to cross my mind. Alice, meanwhile, looked at me with a satisfied smirk on her face. 'I told you so' was going to pop out of her mouth any minute. I returned my gaze to the mirror.

My hair was piled up into a bun, but had curls hanging down the front to frame my heart-shaped face. The foundation she put on my face made my skin glow with a healthy tan, hiding my blue veins. She even applied blush! (I probably wouldn't even need it…) Golden brown eye-shadow brought out my eyes and enlarged them nicely. The lipstick was a nice shade of rose accenting my lips more.

"Wow… I look… like I belong in a family of vampires. Thank you Alice, but couldn't you have put your vampire speed into it? I had to sit here for three hours!"

"Make-up can't be rushed," Alice said simply, smiling.

_OK… maybe not the longest chapter ever, but we'll get another one out soon… hopefully? _


	8. Wedding

Ch

_Hey everyone! We're back! Sorry about the delay in updating... and the worst thing is we don't even have a very good reason. :( Well, except for the fact we didn't like the way we wrote it at first and had to rewrite it AND it's a REALLY, REALLY, REALLY long chapter!! _

**Disclaimer: Don't own!! **

Ch. 8

Wedding

Alice and I drove up to a church in her yellow Porsche. The sun was shining brightly, as she predicted.

"This is where we're going to have the wedding?" I asked incredulously. Before, we were just going to rent a tent and have the wedding in the Cullens' back yard, but with the sun out that was impossible. Alice, apparently, found a 1900's church to go with my dress. It had a towering steeple, stain glass windows of Jesus's birth with the Virgin Mary, and ivy gripping every crack in the brick walls.

"Yup! I'm lucky that I got this booked in time! Come on! Edward is going to be here any moment… actually make that two minutes! We need to get you inside before he sees you!"

"Why?" I asked in puzzlement.

"Silly, Bella. Don't you even remember your own human superstitions? It's bad luck to let the groom see you in your wedding dress before the wedding!"

"But," I protested, "Alice, he could see me in your thoughts anyhow."

"Don't worry! I've got that covered. I'm designing a fashion show in my head having the models walk the run way in a real fashion statement. Ha! Edward is going to do anything to get outside of my head. I just saw him wincing in pain," Alice was grinning wildly, now that she was sure her plan would work. She hurried me off into the church's bridal dressing room, muttering something about the finishing touches.

After a couple of minutes later there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in Esme!" Alice sang, "Take a look at Bella …And give you can give her your present." Esme rushed over and gave Alice a look, "Oh yeah, close your eyes and don't look at Bella until you've started listing all the important dates of the Chinese history in your head. It's a good thing that China has over five thousand years--"

"Wait! Gift?? I told you guys not to buy me anymore expensive gifts! The Jaguar was enough!" I was exasperated. I had told them I didn't need wedding presents.

"Don't worry Bella, dear. I made this one," Esme reassured me with a calming voice, "I know this might be a little old-fashioned for you, you don't have to use it, but I made one for Alice and Rosalie when they got married, too." From her clutch bag she pulled out a soft-looking parcel wrapped with light blue tissue paper.

"Open it!" Alice urged, getting impatient. The tissue fell off revealing an embroidered masterpiece. On a piece of silky white cloth was the scene of when Edward and I were on our first "date", at the meadow. I marveled at the details, the way if you turned the cloth in the light Edward's skin sparkled just a little, the buttery gold color of the sun, the way the flowers and grass seemed to sway in the breeze. Instantly my eyes filled with tears. Thank goodness Alice had used waterproof mascara.

"This is supposed to be a handkerchief, but I made it slightly bigger so I could fit the scene in," Esme softly whispered.

"Oh, Esme! Thank you, I'll never use this, I'll frame it," my voice cracked a little, "But… how did you know?"

"Why, Alice, of course!" Esme's motherly laugh filled the room.

I looked up at the clock, "Alice, Esme, I think you better hurry up and change. The wedding starts at 10:30 and it's already ten 'o clock."

"Don't worry about us! We've got vampire speed and no need for make-up; that's why it's so much fun giving _you_ make-overs. No one else I know needs them," Alice chirped enthusiastically.

"Oh, _thanks,_" I rolled my eyes, typical Alice. They rushed to change and were back in twenty-two seconds flat. (Okay, I admit it, I was curious about exactly how fast they could really change, so I timed them.)

"Come on, Bella! Let's take you to go meet Charlie!" Alice's normal amount of enthusiasm was growing by the minute. She grabbed my hand and danced out the dressing room door, dragging me along, making me seem even less graceful.

"Oh, Bella, you look absolutely beautiful," Charlie softly whispered, "To think my little girl has grown so big, and now she's getting married…" His eyes sparkled a little more than usual. Then, we were dragged, again by Alice, to the sanctuary. She gave us a crash course on how to walk to the bridal music.

All too soon, the wedding started. Claire, our two-year-old flower girl skipped down the aisle, randomly scattering pink, red, and yellow rose petals. (I insisted on having some of my werewolf friends in the wedding, and Edward didn't protest.) The maid of honor proceeded after her. Alice was in a ridiculously frilly dress. It was hot pink and poofed out all around her. But, as always, Alice still looked gorgeous. She danced down the aisle with ease and grace, leaning on Jasper's arm. He filled the entire church with happiness. Emmett and Rosalie followed. Rosalie was dressed in a peony flower pink. It was a showy spaghetti strap dress that hugged her every curve. She was in matching five inch, glittering heels, and she didn't trip. I sighed with jealousy. I was nervous walking down the aisle with a pair of one inch heels.

My body tensed, I knew what was coming next—the bridal march. I grabbed Charlie's arm nervously, my nails digging into his arm. He gave me a reassuring smile, although I think he was in pain from the look he gave me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I was ready for this.

Cautiously, I stepped out of where I was waiting for my cue. Everyone stood up and bells started chiming. I was concentrating so hard on keeping rhythm with the music, I didn't look up until I was only a couple paces away from the alter, where Carlisle and Edward was waiting…

… The sight of Edward shocked me. He was wearing a black tux and he looked even more gorgeous than usual (if that is possible). Since he was standing in front of a stained glass window, the sunlight that seeped through and made him have a sort of glow. It looked like he was an angel who fell straight from heaven. I was so caught up in staring at him, I forgot that Charlie had let go of me, and there was a step in front of me. So, of course, being me, I tripped arms frailing in front of me…

…And Edward caught me.

Carlisle began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" I took a glace at the audience and saw Angela grinning from ear-to-ear. Ben sat next to her wrapping his arm around her. I was happy that they were happy together. I noticed Renee's face color looked a little off. She didn't take it too well when I told her, but I didn't think that it was so bad that she would faint at my wedding! In fact she seemed okay with it, except for the fact that she was afraid her past would be my future. She even helped Alice plan the wedding. I followed my mom's gaze to see if anything was bothering her and saw that she was staring, absolutely staring, at Edward! A light bulb went off in my head. She was stunned by Edward's appearance!

"… Until death do us part…," Edward said finishing off his vows with a crooked smiled coming across his face.

Renee fainted. I watched in wide-eyed terror as Renee collapsed. Phil caught her and after a while she came to. Relief filled me, if it weren't for my mother fainting the situation would probably been funny, and I think Edward just gained another secret admirer.

"…If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace," Carlisle continued. I suddenly saw Jacob in the shadows, and gasped. It was like he appeared out of nowhere. Fear, elation and surprise coursed through me. How did he know? What if he objected? _I'll explain later… _Edward mouthed.

"Edward," Carlisle started, "you may kiss the bride." A crooked smile crossed his face again. In the back of my mind I hoped that my mom wouldn't faint again. Edward bent over and kissed me lightly. It was like a breeze from heaven. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a beautiful strawberry blond vampire glare and tense up. I didn't need Edward to tell what she was thinking. Probably when would be an appropriate time to wring my neck. I assumed she was Tanya.

After the ceremony, I looked everywhere for Jacob, but couldn't find him. Edward came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "He left before the ceremony was over, love. He couldn't stand not protesting against our marriage."

I turned around and gave him a stern look. "You, mister," I said with a finger pointing at his chest, "have some explaining to do."

"I sent him an invitation. It was his choice to come or not," he suddenly chuckled, "You are so cute when you're trying to get mad at me.

I didn't have a chance to say anything in response because crowds of people came up to congratulate us in the receiving line. Other vampires (mainly the Denali family and some of Carlisle's old friends) would shake Edward's hand warmly and just touch my hand, afraid of loosing their control. One black haired vampire bent down and kissed my hand, like in old fashioned movies. He looked at me, greed building in his eyes, until Edward growled.

The last person in line was a stunning vampire—Tanya. She was as beautiful and graceful as Rosalie, though she had strawberry blond hair. She literally danced up to us. Oh great, she also 'took a fancy' to Edward.

"Hello gorgeous!" She said, battling her eyelashes at Edward, "Nice to see you here. I'm staying for a week so we can have long chats and catch up with each other," her bell-like voice bubbled on, but I was too jealous to pay attention.

Edward tried to smile and said in a tight voice, "Tanya, this is my wedding; of course you'll see me here. Bella and I are married. Even though she's human I still love her and not you. Can we please catch up later without you flirting?"

Tanya pouted. "Okay, bye, Edward darling! Bye…_Isabella_," she said my name like it was some kind of curse, "Talk later, ciao!" I saw in her eyes she still clung on the hope that Edward had said 'catch up later'. I hadn't a lot of time to brood on the fact that Tanya was an attractive angel, and any beauty I had paled in comparison.

Edward nudged my arm and pointed to the shadowy depths of the church. At first I didn't see anything, but then, unmistakably, I saw three cloaked figures with brilliant red eyes.

The Volturi.

_Sorry about the cliffie... I know it's mean. We haven't been updating AND it's a cliff hanger. We probably will be able to update soon, no promises though. Also, the next chapter was extremely hard to write for us..._


	9. Eternal

Ch

_Enjoy this chapter! _

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters. (This is getting annoying!! .) **

Ch.9

Eternal

After more careful observation at the three cloaked figures, I could identify Jane's distinguished shape.

Why was the Volturi at my wedding? To check if I was still human? But they left after a few fearful seconds— faded away— left without saying a word to us.

"Let's not think about that right now, love," Edward whispered into my ear, "It's our wedding day." I heard the smile in his voice as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's really weird to think that we're going to be driving home as a married couple!"

"Not so," he disagreed, "I've been dreaming about this day since forever…"

"Driving home married?"

"Silly Bella, I mean getting married to you," he shifted his arms so I faced him and kissed me on the forehead. "You're mine. _All mine_," he said hugging me close. I felt safe; not a care in the world—not even thinking about the Volturi.

We could have stayed that way for hours but I would've never known. After awhile I reluctantly let go of Edward.

"We'd better go," I sighed, "I have all the time in the world—all eternity—to cuddle with you. I don't that be enough time, though."

As we walked hand-in-hand to the door, Alice came bounding towards us.

"You two turtledoves! Get a move on it! We have a reception to get to! You'd think that you would make it on time to your own reception!" She exclaimed as cheerful as ever, with an extremely huge grin on her face.

"We are on time for our reception. It doesn't start until AFTER we get there, so no matter what, we _are_ on time!" I said laughing. Her enthusiasm was just too contagious.

Esme laughed. "Welcome to our extraordinary family," she said giving me a warm hug.

**(After reception)**

Edward's—my new—family and I gathered in the Cullens'—our—living room. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the couch, Emmett playing with a strand of Rosalie's hair, Alice and Jasper sat on the plushy carpet, Alice in Jasper's lap. Esme and Carlisle sat in the loveseat, leaning on each other. Edward and I sat on the leather seat, me sitting in his lap.

"Hmm…," he moaned after smelling my hair, "You smell _so_ good!"

"Sorry," I said apologetically, "Do you want me to move?"

"No, you don't! You're sitting here and warming me up!" He commanded in a playful way. I leaned my head back on his shoulder.

"Now, Edward," Alice scolded, pretending to be mad at him, "Is that the way to treat your bride?" She shook her tiny finger at him from the floor. Jasper shook with silent laughter.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett boomed, "Is your name gonna be Isabella Marie Swan Cullen or what?"

"Hmm…," I tapped my lips with my index finger pretending to think, "I haven't really thought about that yet," I turned to Edward, his eyes sparkled, "What do you think?"

"I like the sound of that, _especially_ the Cullen part," he breathed into my ear, I shivered pleasantly, inhaling his breath.

Suddenly, he growled.

"Alice, no!"

"Well, Edward admit it, it's going to happen soon. She's already married to you," Alice reasoned. I assumed what they were talking about because there was only one subject that was get Edward so anxious—my vampire future. A tense moment passed through the room.

"Well… you know, Edward… I filled your demand," I said quickly changing the subject before this became a full out fight, "It's time now that you filled _mine_," I said with a sly glance at him. He cocked an eyebrow at me and I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed. "That's _right_! Well, I think it's time to take a hunting trip, all of us minus Edward," turning towards me she winked, "Have fun sleeping in your new bedroom." Now I was tomato soup red, and everyone was staring at me. Rosalie got a knowing look in her eye that made me blush even more. I buried my face in Edward's shirt. I heard his pleasant chuckle.

"They're gone, love."

I looked up with surprise, then remembered—of course! They're vampires!

"I was just thinking, love, about your request…," he said playing with a lock of my hair.

I looked at him anxiously, "Are you going to go back on your word?"

"No—no, of course not! Besides, you know I want it just as much as you do… I was just wondering…," I had never seen him struggle this much for words. Usually, sentences seem to flow out of his mouth a like stream, "…When you would think is an appropriate time--"

I cut him off by kissing him on the lips, passionately.

"Does that answer your question?" Wordlessly he brought his lips back onto mine while carrying me up the stairs. I groaned in protest as he set me down.

"You need your human moment," he reminded me. Truthfully, I was kind of relieved he gave me my moment alone. Although I've been wanting this forever, I was nervous.

As the hot steamy water pounded on my muscles, the knot in my stomach began to loosen. By the time I was done, the bathroom had steamed up, making it hard to see. I wrapped a towel around me, forgetting to bring my pajamas in the bedroom. I stumbled in the doorway right into Edward's arms.

"You have no idea how good your warm skin feel on mine," he whispered into my ear. I shivered.

He carried me to the bed, being careful not to squish me, and laid me down. Then he gently wrapped himself around me, and we joined together, getting as close as two creatures could.

_Finally! Alice always types these chapters, even though I write them__** (Alice: I write TOO!!)**__, but Alice doesn't like the last part. She gets to...grossed out...lol! Review!_


End file.
